07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Guido
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Guido (sometimes alternatively spelled as Gido) is a minor protagonist and a post mortem character in the 07-Ghost series. He was the previous vessel of Zehel, before Frau. Guido was also the leader of the Sky Pirates and the captain of a warship, the Aegis. Etymology Guido is a German, Italian, Swedish, and Spanish form of Guy. The name Guy means 'warrior' (old German), and 'guide' (French) - both are possible references to his status as a seven ghost. "Guido" is also considered a derogatory or ethnic slur for a lower-class or working-class urban Italian American. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guido_(slang) Appearance Physical appearance Guido bore a great resemblance to Frau, being very tall and muscular, with a height and build that were similar to Frau's, making his height about 190 cm and his weight about 84 kg. His facial structure also resembled Frau's, as he also had a long face and narrow eyes. However, unlike Frau, he had dark hair and eyes (official coloured art shows that he had dark blue/black hair). Similar to Frau, Guido is presumed to be fairly young, but looks older than his true age. As Zehel Being one of the Seven Ghosts, Guido appears as a skeleton when in his true form. In this form, he is dressed in a long black hooded cloak which has a series of plates surrounding the shoulder, similar to Verloren's form. However, the plates are considerably smaller compared to Verloren's and instead of a Kor's mark on the front plate, the Barsburg Church's symbol is on it. Clothing He wore a black, ankle-length fur collar coat and black choker with a metal plate at the front around his neck, as well as black boots, black gloves and black trousers. He appeared to not wear any under shirt due to a part of his chest being exposed. Guido also wore ear cuffs (which was supposed to be used for Frau's errand in order to inform the Barsburg Church) and which Frau mimicked in order to demonstrate his admiration and respect for Guido. GuidoConcept.png|Concept art for Guido. GuidoPraisesFrau.png|Guido as he praises Frau Personality He seemed to have a personality like Frau's, being loud and somewhat aggressive, but also having a gentle side, especially towards children. It is probably due to Frau's having known him that the latter's personality takes after Guido's. He showed compassion and kindness towards Teito, but Mikhail attacked him for calling Teito a brat. Guido advised Teito to tell the Chief of Heaven to grant his (Teito's) wish to live in this world again. Unlike Frau, Guido has not been shown to be a pervert-in fact, he appeared rather indifferent towards most of the women he met. In SPEEDSTER, despite being surrounded by pretty hostesses when he was hanging out at the tavern 'Eden' with the other Sky Pirates, he was not seen flirting with any of the hostesses. He was also the only Sky Pirate who did not seem affected by Magdalen's beauty, has never been shown reading porn, and has never shown or expressed any romantic interest in another character. Guido was efficient and a natural leader, supervising the Sky Pirates while attending to his Ghost duties on the side. Raggs War Fest even commented about Guido that 'he must have it hard acting both reaper and the Sky Pirate' and 'as usual, what a busy guy,' to the others: Ea, Raggs War Profe and Raggs War Relikt. As shown in the cover of Kapitel 76, Guido appeared to have a big appetite because he was eating a pancake 20-layered cake compared to Frau, who was eating a slice of pizza and a drink. He was noted to be hot-tempered, In a flashback in Kapitel 88, one of the other Ghosts remarked: 'Zehel has a very bad temper, doesn't he?' and was occasionally not above resorting to violence when he lost his temper. In a flashback in Kapitel 95, he hit Frau for being noisy. Relationships Frau It was revealed in the special manga chapter SPEEDSTER that Guido and Frau met when Frau was a child and still living on F-31. Guido's relationship with Frau has been hinted to be similar to Frau's relationship with Teito, with Guido being a father figure or older brother figure to Frau. It seems that Guido called Frau 'damn brat', just as Frau calls Teito 'damn brat'. He is very proud of Frau which was shown when Magdalen complimented Frau's quick ability to learn at flying the ship, Guido responded that Frau was a 'talented person he set his eyes on'. Guido also has a lot of faith in Frau as he indicated to Landkarte, after his betrayal, that Frau is 'not someone who gets crushed easily'. This was because Frau's soul wasn't completely devoured by Verloren's scythe so he still had some consciousness left in him. Guido tries to protect Frau by sending him to the 7th District's Barsburg Church in order to relay a message and letting him escape so that Frau does not get involved with conflict between the Sky Pirates and the Barsburg Air Force, or otherwise known as the Sky Pirate Subjugation. Guido was implied to be the one who taught Frau the Raggs Requiem. In truth, Guido gave him a paper with the Raggs Requiem on it so Frau could study it, and Teito later helped Frau learn it when Teito was trying to persuade his heart from within.Kapitel 96 Magdalen Guido did not interact much with Magdalen, but got along fairly well with her. The two of them had a discussion about Frau's progress at the ship and were complimenting his skills and talents by being a fast learner, suggesting that they are proud of him. Both of them had parental roles in Frau's early life and tries to protect Frau whenever they possibly can. In SPEEDSTER, When Magdalen advised him not to return to F-31 due to his conflict with Kasuga, he did not reply, but it seems that he heeded her advice. His subordinates Guido's subordinates were shown to respect him, calling him 'Boss', 'Guido-san' and 'Guido-sama'. Teito Klein Guido was kind and compassionate towards him. Guido met Teito when Fea Kreuz was teleported on the Floating Island H8 by Landkarte. Guido teased Teito by poking his cheek and, at the same time, was in slight disbelief that Verloren's soul resided in him, calling him a small 'brat' the same way Frau does. Guido told Teito that when he goes beyond the Land of Seele, he (Teito) must tell the Chief of Heaven that he wants to be reborn again. At the very end of the manga, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs was reincarnated as Wahrheit Teito Klein suggesting that Teito (when he was a still a child) remembered what Guido had told him to do, even after 10 years, and may very well had treasured this memory however brief it was. Mikhail Guido's relationship with Mikhail was rather similar to Frau's relationship with Mikhail . When meeting with the previous generation of Seven Ghosts during the Raggs War, Mikhail showed the most dislike to Guido. Mikhail made no secret of his displeasure at Guido's teasing of Teito and calling Teito a brat. In response to Guido's making fun of Teito, Mikhail attacked Guido , but the attempt missed and hit Ea instead. Mikhail, swearing at Guido for familiarity towards his master, was pleaded with by Vertrag (Fea Kreuz Raggs) to stop making Teito say such inappropriate words . Later , both Mikhail and Guido eventually calmed down, and seemed indifferent towards each other by the end of the meeting. Despite this event, they worked together to protect and defend Teito. Apart from the Raggs War meeting, no other interactions have been shown between them. Landkarte Guido and Landkarte seemed to get along well before the latter betrayed his fellow Ghosts. Like all those younger than him, Guido called Landkarte a 'brat'. Before Landkarte's betrayal, he told Raggs War Fest, Guido and Ea about his recent cleansing of human souls and the unsuccessful outcome. Guido wanted to support Landkarte as he said to Landkarte to make a list for those who don't get better after cleansing them twice and he'll cut and punish them for him. However, Landkarte declined the offer. In Kapitel 92, it was revealed that Guido was aware of Landkarte's betrayal. Kasuga Guido and Kasuga disliked each other. Kasuga conceded defeat after Guido won the contest 'Fair Handle' (a contest in which the stakes were the winner being recognised as the ruler of F-31), but still seemed to harbour hopes of defeating Guido in future. However, it seems that the two had no further contact after the events of SPEEDSTER. History Early childhood Little is known about Guido's early years. He was born into the noble lineage of the Verius Family. Adulthood At some point in his life, Guido died (how is unknown) and was reincarnated as Zehel. There is a chance that he also became the leader of the Sky Pirates around this time: In a flashback in Kapitel 88, Fest at that time mentioned that Guido has lots of underlings, and is always busy with both Sky Pirate duties and Ghost duties. Speedster Speedster is a special chapter, prior to the original storyline of the manga, which displays how Guido first met Frau back when Frau was still living on F-31, before Frau was taken in by the Church, where he (Frau) met Bastien. Frau, who had been longing to follow in his (Frau's) father's footsteps and become a Sky Pirate, asked to join Guido's crew and Guido agreed. The chapter starts when Guido's subordinate apologizes to him for calling him at such short notice but Guido tells him to not worry about it. Guido then tells him about the recent passing of the ruler of Eden and his subordinate confirms this. The subordinates continues to inform him that with Guido's absence, the people of Eden are worried about the F-31's future. When the Airborne Aegis is confirmed entry to land, the announcer tells Guido to make an appearance at night. Several people were seen announcing the arrival of Guido's ship and how long it has been. Guido was welcomed warmly as people were seen bowing and greeting him with respect. Guido in return greets them back casually, tells them it has been 5 years since his return and asks how they have been doing. He is seen with another person in which he asks if they have decided on a new ruler yet but the guy responds that not yet as envoys from the Empire were dropping by recently and highlights his worries about the trade regulation with Barsburg. He indicates that they can't survive without help from 'deliverymen' like Guido. Guido then looks on his subordinates as they wonder where the cargo they put near them went and one of his subordinates apologizes profusely to him. Guido makes an evil face, while smirking evilly, and wonders who has the guts to steal from his ship with a fish rod at hand. As he captures Frau, Guido shouts out that he is a hundred years too young for that. As he gets a clear view of Frau's face, Guido indicates that he is just a kid and when Frau calls him an 'old geezer', Guido said to call him a 'big bro'. Guido is then informed about Frau: him being an orphan who works at 'Eden' and that his only merit was at running away. He further continues to tell him that they also have difficulty dealing with him as well and that he was a beastly kid who never talks. Guido then looks at the end of the rope in which a 'maneki-neko' (beckoning cat) is replaced with Frau. At night, Guido and his subordinates are then welcomed to 'Eden' by the hostesses and were asked to enjoy themselves fully. Guido is treated as a special guest and was seated in the inner area where Frau served as their waiter. Two of Guido's subordinates grabbed Frau suddenly and one of them told Frau how small he was and asked if he was new around the place. Another one told Guido that they've got Frau and Guido in return compliments their work and bring the 'goods' to him. Guido then wraps his arm around Frau's neck and comments on their second meeting, to which his subordinate further highlights Frau's evil glare his eyes. As Frau screamed out what his father told him to Kasuga, Guido looked on in amusement. However, when Kasuga's men was about to attack Frau, Guido grabbed his shirt from the back and tossed him behind while he was about to punch the Barsburg soldier. Guido's punch was blocked by Kasuga by catching it to which Guido told him that he is not impressed by them and provokes Kasuga to challenge him instead. Guido compliments Frau's handiwork regarding the parts of an anti-aircraft Hawkzile and shows Frau the latest Hawkzile model. Guido then continually explains how the Hawkzile works with Frau not listening; such as, the engine being sensitive to the bird's movement and the Wendi Skyrunner choosing its maste. However, Guido was cut off mid-sentence as Frau was on the Hawkzile and screamed at him to listen when someone was talking to him. When Frau fell off the cliff just as Guido warned him, Guido let himself fall as well while grabbing Frau's leg and whistling to the Hawkzile. Afterwards, Frau let his concerns known regarding the Island's future to Guido to which he laughed at and Guido reflects what Frau's father had said to Frau. The next day, Kasuga gears up with his Hawkzile at the background and belittles Guido but Guido tells him not to look down on people from high places otherwise he might end up falling on his face. When Guido asked if Frau if he was competing, Frau shushed him as he didn't want Magdalen to notice him. However, Guido snickered to himself while thought to himself that he was glad he took out his engine earlier. As the match starts, Guido is first to speed ahead. Unbeknownst to him, Frau's leg was attached to Guido's Hawkzile with a chain and Guido himself was visibly surprised. The other participants wanted Guido taken down in order to become the best so they started firing arrows at him (including Frau) with Guido smoothly dodging them while commenting that they didn't support him at all. Guido then turns his Hawkzile 360 degrees and grabbed Frau and continued on with the race. When Kasuga was about to grab the wild Pappy, Frau managed to block off Kasuga and Guido complimented him. Kasuga and Guido were of equal speed and both close at catching the Pappy however, due to Frau's weight, Guido was trailing behind Kasuga. Frau then told Guido to heave him forward in order to catch it and Guido encouraged him to do so by labelling him the 'master of thieves'. After Guido got the Pappy because of Frau, he told Kasuga after he rescued him that Kasuga will become his manservant until the day he dies. Guido adds that this is how he took down the last ruler as Kasuga complains and asks why he becomes Guido's manservant. As Guido wins the race, he is met with loud cheering and applause. He shakes hands with Kasuga as he accepts his loss. However, Magdalen tells Guido to not come back in Eden for some time as Kasuga shouts out his ambition with the Air Pirates. When Frau asked when Guido will be coming back, he answered that he doesn't know as his last time at Eden was 5 years ago. Frau then asked Guido if he smoked to prepare for being an 'old fart'. However, Guido said that no smoking is allowed in the ship so he uses it to store a needle toothpick and pricked Frau's forehead with it. Guido's subordinate then announced that it was time to go. Patting Frau's head, Guido gave him one last look and went to join his subordinates but before he could, Frau challenged him to Fair Handle with his stakes being that if he wins, Guido has to take him with him and cried when Guido said it's no use as the outcome is obvious. Guido replied that it's meaningless because Frau was the one who grabbed the Pappy so Guido has an obligation to listen to what Frau has to say. Frau recalled the conversation he had with Guido when he caught him from falling off the cliff and that 'to feel the skies, it is up to the wind to tell you.' Guido welcomed Frau aboard the Airborne Aegis and asked Magdalen if it's all right with her. After Frau hugs Magdalen, he runs towards the Airborne Aegis where Guido and his crew were waiting for him and flew to their destination. In the extra, it was seen that Frau served as their waiter for his welcome party, wanting to go home as Guido was wearing a black shirt, ordering Frau to fill their drinks with rum, whereas the crew were dancing around naked with a 'henohenomoheji' face drawn on their torso. Manga Synopsis Land of Seele Guido first appears as a silhouette along with the other Ghosts as they corner Vertrag (Fea Kreuz) into returning Pandora's Box (Teito). When Fea Kreuz refused to hand over Teito and declaring that if they intend to fight him, he will fight back with all his might. Guido then smiled and told the others that he was right in investigating The Pope first and reassured Vertrag that he is righteous. After Fea Kreuz told everyone of Vanessa Antwort's involvement, Guido poked Teito's cheek and teased him. At the same time, he was in slight disbelief that Verloren's soul resided in him, calling him a small 'brat'. Mikhail took over Teito's body and attacked Guido but missed, and hit Ea (Karu) instead. Mikhail then swore at Guido to which he and Raggs War Fest how was Teito brought up and it may have been because of the Queen. When Mikhail showed blatant favouritism for Raggs War Profe, Guido commented that he was being discriminatory towards beautiful people. When it was revealed that Teito was functioning succesfully as Pandora's Box with the Eye of Mikhail, Guido commented that it was like having the lock with the key attached to it, comparing it with a 'duck carrying an onion'. In response to Guido's making fun of Teito, Mikhail attacked Guido multiple times until he finally landed a successful attack on him. At the revelation that the Land of Seele is a system programmed by the Chief of Heaven as Verloren's execution grounds, Guido told Teito that He is waiting beyond the Land of Seele and He will grant any of Teito's wish. Guido instructed Teito that he wants to be reborn when he meets Him. Landkarte When Ea (Karu) was reincarnated in the Barsburg Great Church, Guido was the fourth Ghost to greet him while scaring him in the process due to Guido's face being inches away from Karu's. Landkarte pitied Ea and asked if he died from poisoning as well at a young age. Guido responded that Landkarte was also a brat. Before Landkarte's betrayal, he told Raggs War Fest, Guido and Ea about his recent cleansing of human souls and the unsuccessful outcome. Guido wanted to support Landkarte as he said to Landkarte to make a list for those who don't get better after cleansing them twice and he'll cut and punish them for him. However, Landkarte declined the offer. Never-ending Night When Frau was controlled by Verloren's scythe, he managed to retain his self-conscious and the Guido, in his skeletal form, appeared behind him. According to Teito, Guido at this point was about to return to Heaven but came back to stop Frau. He noted to Landkarte that Frau is not someone who gets crushed easily and informed Vertrag that the Ghosts, except Ea (Karu) and him, were killed by Landkarte. Therefore, Guido was aware of Landkarte's betrayal in Kapitel 92. Guido also indicated that he detected Verloren's scythe was used and reprimanded Frau lightly. When Kreuz suggested to go back to the Church once more, Guido said he didn't have time anymore and instead controlled Verloren's scythe with Zehel's power by giving it to Frau and so Frau was kept alive by Guido. His last request to Kreuz was to take care of Teito. He then ascended to Heaven. In Godfather, Frau says that he is sure Guido is laughing somewhere in heaven. Baton of Life As Teito went back in time to Frau's past, Guido appears to have kicked Frau when he was being noisy upon seeing Teito. However, Guido could not see Teito and reassured Frau that if it was just a nightmare then he doesn't have to report everything to him. Afterwards, Guido headbutted Frau and slammed him back to his bed and went on his away. Teito once again goes back to Frau's door and encounters Guido and Magdalen talking about Frau and how good he was at flying the ship. Guido further supported this as he said that Frau 'is a talented person he set his eyes on.' When the Raggs War escalated, Guido ordered Frau to send a document, along with his ear cuff, to the Barsburg Church. Frau insisted on staying but Guido countered that he is just going to secure a route for the Raggs refugees to pass and he wasn't needed. According to Frau, Guido knew that the Barsburg Empire was targeting the Aegis and he did it on purpose to confront the Air Force. Frau ran towards the cockpit however, when Frau got there, only Guido's right hand was left tightly holding the control panel of the Aegis. Abilities and Attributes Ghost abilities Being a vessel of Zehel, Guido possessed Zehel's ability to cut ties binding people to misfortune. Sky Pirate abilities He also demonstrated leadership and piloting skills as the leader of the Sky Pirates. According to Speedster, the fastest on F-31 Island is Guido and so he is the strongest man among the Sky Pirates. Multilingual The special chapter Godfather revealed that Guido travelled widely and interacted with people from many countries, resulting in Guido being able to speak many languages fluently, as according to Frau, 'it's almost as if there's no language he can't speak', which includes the Language of Raggs. Kapitel 95 confirmed this ability. Being a god, he was probably also able to understand the Language of the Gods and was immortal, having been alive for about 990 years and remembering all of his past lives. Quotes *'I love little cuties who never talk.' (to Frau in SPEEDSTER) *'Call me Big Bro.' (to Frau in SPEEDSTER) *'I'm not impressed by how you and your men are so eager to lay hands on a little kid.' (to Kasuga) *'You shouldn't look down on people from high places, Mr. Ruler. You'll end up falling down on your face.' (to Kasuga) *'An air pirate never abandons his comrades!' (to Kasuga) *'Kids are energetic. I'm sure he'll be fine.' (speaking about Karu, in a flashback in Kapitel 88) *'You're also a brat!' (to Landkarte, in a flashback in Kapitel 88) *'This kid did something stupid.' (to Vertrag (Fea Kreuz) in Kapitel 92, speaking about Frau) Trivia *Frau has mentioned that Guido often pushed him off Hawkziles. *In SPEEDSTER, someone said that it was rare for Guido to form attachments with other males. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Nobility Category:Articles containing spoilers